Bonds Can Never Break
by lostfeather1
Summary: Layla Mortinino always knew she was unique, even for a witch. And when she gets her Hogwarts letter and finally arrives, she meets the famous Harry Potter. But there's something about him that seems familiar to her. That's when a bond formed.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentionings of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

**Hello, I had to redo this first chapter because, well... Layla sounds like a Mary-Sue, and believe me when I say that she is NOT a Mary-Sue. She has quite a few weakness'. Anyway, I have only done the Prologue, so whatever you have read about the info, ignore it, because THINGS WILL CHANGE!**

**Anyway, enjoy my story and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_All I wanted was to make all the people that I love happy and proud of me. I only wanted to see their smiling faces as they watched me, smiling back at them. _

_Just when I finally had found out who I really was, I wanted to know who my real family were. But, everything came at a price. I was forced to abandon all that I had loved to keep them safe. I was forced to conceal my feelings of regret and pain with emptiness and hate. _

_All for the sake of watching the people that I love be happy... even if it meant that I wouldn't be there to join them._

_I'm sorry father, I know that you always knew who I really was, I wanted to thank you dearly for everything you had done for me, it was because of you that I could be here, living a life full of adventure and wonder. You didn't turn me away, even if I was a Potter. You loved me and took care of me like I was your own daughter. Maybe one day, you and I could go back to the way things were one day, those days where we would walk side by side, watching the sky filled with clouds, smiling and joking at the minor yet happy things of this world._

_I'm sorry Harry, all I wanted above all else, was to make you happy and live a life without fear and pain. That was one of the few wishes that I wanted to come true, for you were a part of me that I had come to love and care for. _

_I'm sorry Severus, for all I wished was for you to look at me without the feelings and memories of my beloved mother. You had grown to be a person that which I cared for deeply, as you cared for me._

_Draco, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, even if I desperately wanted to. It nearly killed me when I saw that you had to unwillingly become a traitor, for the sake of keeping your family safe. You too, have probably become the most important part of my life, for without you, I wouldn't be the person I am today. _

_I love you all, and I hope that maybe one day, you will think of me and the times that we all shared together. Please, I wish for all of you to remember me, as I will never forget any of you._

_Thank you, all of you. You've made me the happiest person to have ever felt so much love._

_I love you all, so much._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are enjoying my story and please, give me ideas, whatever it is, I'm happy to hear it.<strong>

**-lostfeather1;)**


	2. Hogwarts Letter

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter of its storyline, only Layla and any other OC mentioned.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hogwarts**

_A family, happy and smiling happily at her while she merely stared at each face. There was a man, glasses and messy dark brown hair, the same colour as his eyes, smiled at her lovingly, giving a small wave to her. _

_Turning to the woman next to him, she realised that she looked exactly like her, only older and much more beautiful in her opinion. Long wavy locks fell around her shoulders. Eyes of beautiful emerald jewls, much like her own. She smiled at her like a mother would to their child, before she nodded to the boy that stood in front and between the two adults. _

_Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He looked like the man, only with the woman's eyes. He had round glasses and messy dark brown hair. He grinned at her and held his hand out for her to take. She was hesitant, but something erged her to take his hand... before it was too late._

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open, not able to take the boy's hand that she remembered in the dream she had last night and the night before. It was strange, she usual had different dreams each night, but this one seemed to wait for her eyes to close and sleep before coming back to her again.<p>

It was another morning, another day, another night; the beginning of tomorrow. It was always the same for Layla. She was now ten and eleven months old, her brithday getting closer to greet her to a new age and year towards womanhood.

Every morning there would be a fresh glass of water on her bedside table, with the inclusion of a note that would say:

**"Morning is the start of bringing people happiness, only ones joy can bring out another's smile that's priceless." **

It was always a different quote every morning. She smiled at the note though and made it float to her desk and into a draw where other similar notes were stored.

Layla heard a small moaning coming from behind her and saw her pet Furaie, she smile. Furaie was her birthday present she received when she was eight. He was a shape shifter, which were considered very rare. She adored Furaie and how he could change into other animals, she loved him. He inturn, loved her back and was always by her side, he seemed to become very protective of her, and she didn't mind it one bit. There were only a few people that Furaie allowed to get close to Layla, namely Marcus and the Malfoy family, though still a bit cautious of Lucius for some reason.

Layla lifted the furry creature into her arms and made her way down the stairs. She heard her father talking to someone, and from the familiar sounds, she heard that it was Lucius. She smirked at herself and put her pet down and told him mentally what she was going to do. He nodded and waited for her beside the door, seeming to think that it will take a while before he would be allowed to enter.

Making her way silently into the room, she crept up slowly until she was behind the chair Lucius was seated in. Trying hard not to expose herself by giggling, she slowly made her way to putting her arms above Lucius' head. After hearing a gasp when she covered his eyes, Layla whispered behind him softly, "Guess who?"

He chuckled deeply and replied, "And a good morning to you Miss Mortinino." She smiled at him and turned to her father who had entered the room, carrying a try of tea.

"Good morning father," she smiled politely, before sitting herself in Lucius' lap. He wrapped one arm around her waiste and stared vacantly at Marcus.

"Good morning dear, sleep well," he asled with a small smile, one of his natural features.

"Yes, quite well. Though, I had an odd dream."

"Is that so? What was your dream about,"

"A house with a man and woman standing out the front, smiling at me, and a boy was with him. The man and the boy looked very much alike and the woman looked like an older version of myself." She stopped when she saw her father's expression growing stern.

"I see, well dear, dreams are very different like that. They always show us things that can't be explained."

"Quite right," Lucius agreed with a nod of his head. Layla shrugged and went to have some breakfast. Furaie was found by his plate with fresh fish and liver. The diet that Marcus had put Furaie on had repulsed Layla everytime she saw what was on his plate, but knew better than to question her father who knew what it meant to keep a shape shifter healthy.

It was when Layla had started eating did she hear the sound of an owl. She went to the message window and saw a black speckled owl with ebony eyes staring at her. Layla took the letter from it and gave it a treat before setting it on its way. Looking at the letter, she saw that it was adressed to her. Layla was confused, considering it was not from Draco or anyone else she knew, before she turned it over and gasped.

It was a letter from Hogarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Layla screamed in happiness and ran to her father who had stopped and looked up at her in shock, as well as Lucius who had turned to Layla that was jumping up and down with Furaie sitting beside her in the form of a black dog. "Father, you wouldn't believe what came in the mail just now!" Marcus rose to his feet and walk to her to take the letter. His eyes widened and he sighed in relief.

"Dear, next time please contain your excitement to a more appropriate level, I thought you were screaming in pain or fright." He smiled after that and embraced her tightly. Lucius was utterly confused, but remained silent nad sipped his tea.

"So, I can go?" Her excitement and hope shone in her emerald orbs, boring into her father's light blue irises. He gleamed in happiness at her, content that she was happy, after all, she was his little girl.

"Of course, you will have to if you wish to become a powerful witch one day." Lucius had realised what was going on and smiled at himself.

Layla Mortinino was going to Hogwarts.


	3. Meeting Harry Potter and Finding Wands

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter; but I do own my OC's: Layla, Marcus, Furaie and any other mentionings of characters that are not in the Harry Potter books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was later that week that Marcus and Layla had gone to Diagon Alley to retrieve all the stuff required on the booklist for Hogwarts. Layla had been so excited about going and getting her own wand. She had written to Draco and told him about and had received a reply saying that he too was going to get his stuff on the same day.

Furaie had decided to come with me, taking of the form of a black snake that wrapped around my neck and he sat there all the while. Layla was happily walking beside her father with her hand in his. Marcus was walking with a stoic expression, showing his status and wealth among others, seeing as some people nodded their heads at him when passing by.

"Father, I want to thank you again for letting me go to Hogwarts, it's going to be amazing!" Layla had never been happier than she was now, everthing just seemed like a wonderful dream to her, one that she didn't want to wake up from.

"Anything for my little girl," he smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought into a tight embrace close to his waste. Layla wrapped her arms around his lean waist and sighed happily.

Furaie hissed softly and licked his mistress' face for contentment at knowing that Layla would be happy. She laughed gently, music to the ears that were close by. She stopped when she heard her name being called, turning to knocked with another body that had slammed into her. Luckily her father was close enough to steady Layla. Wincing slightly in pain at the effect of someone slamming a body into her own, her eyes met the deep blue eyes of a certain blonde hair Malfoy.

"Draco, I'd advise next time a proper greeting instead of a full force knocking into me, okay?" Her humor never seized to amaze people, especially her father.

Draco Malfoy, best friend of Layla Mortinino. He had sleeked back light blonde hair and striking blue eyes, creamed tanned skin and usually wore a scowl on his moderately handsome face. Most girls fawned over him as he and Layla grew up, but Draco seemed to take no notice and only scoffed while saying, "There's only one girl that deserves my attention," Layla had asked innocently who would want to deserve such a high honor from him, in a sarcastic manner of course.

"Apologies Miss Mortinino, Draco just seems to get really carried away sometimes." Layla smiled at the voice, seeing the woman who had been like a mother to her in the years she has grown up.

"A good morning to you Mrs Malfoy," Layla smiled gently at the woman who approached them, Mr Malfoy not too far behind. Layla's smile widened at the sight of the Malfoy family talking to her and Marcus, forming a friendly and civil sensation in the atmosphere.

Talking to Draco was just as easy as talking to her father, she seemed to just have that certain friendly aura around her.

"So, what house do think you're going into?" She shrugged with a smile.

"I really couldn't care, but if I had a choice, either Gryffindor or Slytherin." Draco just stared at her, trying to process what she had to said to him before he shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out there. I thought I heard you just say you want to be in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin." She stared him with an annoyed expression and merely sighed while she continued to walk.

She had bought all the equipment required, but needed a wand. She went on to the store ahead of everyone and entered. Only that when she did enter, she found a boy already trying out wands. The vase near the window had shattered, causing Furaie to hiss in warning. She petted him in comfort and cooed gently.

"Ah, Miss Mortinino; I was wondering when you'd be coming." She saw the owner, Mr. Olivander, who she had met before since her father took her with him to get his wand checked out and polished.

"Hello, I came to get my wand today." She smiled happily, but froze when she met the gaze of the boy.

He had eyes like hers. Emerald green.

Her eyes widened, shock took over her. There was something familiar about this boy in front of her. He seemed so familiar to him that it was impossible to believe. And from what she saw, he seemed to have the same reaction and impression as her when he saw her.

When he first saw her, he had felt something. It was like his heart was full and filled with uncontrolable happiness. The girl in front of him was beatuiful, beyond what he had seen.

Long cascading red hair that looked like fire when she was in the light. Eyes, like his, purest of emeralds. She had a creamy pale complextion that seemed to make her glow. She was beautiful, and felt complete at the sight of her. But it was strange since he had never met this girl.

"H-hello," she stuttered with a nervous smile. The boy blinked at her and smile at her with seemed to be nervousness and confusion. "Are you going to Hogwarts as well?"

The boy nodded, "Um, yes..." The owner watched curiously as the two tried to make conversation. It was strange, but undersatndable since they didn't know the truth about each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Layla Mortinino, I will be attending my first year at Hogwarts. It's nice to meet you," she smiled cheerfully again and for some reason, it warmed the boys heart.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." Layla blinked at him and brightened a little, but nodded before holding out her hand to him. He went to shake it, but the moment their hands touched, they had felt something warm. Looking down, they saw their hands brightening slightly. Amazed and stunned, just amazed with what they are seeing.

"That's wierd." Layla stated when she saw their hands had stopped glowing.

"Yeah," Harry replied, not sure what to make of the situation.

"I see that the two of you have formed a strong bond, and in such a short time." Both turned to Mr. Olivander with questioning eyes, but he shook his head. "Well, now let's see wheat else I can do for you, Mr Potter," Layla and Harry looked at each other and shrugged, not bothering to ask.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Layla asked curiously. Harry kept his eyes with hers and smiled shyly.

"I don't much about Hogwarts. Actually, I don't know much about this world really."

"Oh, were you raised by Muggles?" Harry nodded but then frowned.

"Very horrible Muggles." He muttered mostly to himself. Layla grew concerned for some unknown reason to herself and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked at her in suprise when she saw him smiling.

"Don't worry, Hogwarts is really good place. I mean, you learn a lot about magic and its history. It's fun and you make new friends along the way. So don't worry." He smiled at her smally and nodded.

"Ah, here we are. Try this Mr. Potter." Olivander handed him a light brown wooden wand. Harry nodded and waved it around, resulting nearby boxes to scatter and make a mess on the floor. Olivander shook his head before seaching through again and brought out another box. "Try this." But with a small wave, it caused a glass vase near the door to explode and shatter. "No, that's not it."

Layla sighed and shook her head but smiled in encouragement to Harry. He set the wand carefully down on the counter, a look of concern setting on his face. Layla chuckled, "Don't worry, this happens all the time with Olivander. He will never stop until he's found your wand."

"But what about all this mess that I'm causing." Layla laughed lightly.

"You'd be surprise how much can be fixed, with just a little magic." She replied dramatically, waving her hands in front of her for emphasis.

Harry chuckled at her, "You know, you're the first person who hasn't wanted an autograph from me or wanted to shake my hand." Layla blinked at him and had recalled that she had looked at him in shock when she first met, but wasn't going to correct him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm apparently famous." Layla sighed in understanding.

"Yes, you may be famous. But fame isn't everything, it's just what people are told or what they believe to be." He smiled at her again, hoping and wishing he could become good friends with this girl. She was definitely different from other people.

"I wonder," they both turned to see Olivander at the back on a step ladder, holding a black box. Layla and Harry watched curiously as the old man came forward. Opening the lid, there in the box was a dark wooden wand. Harry gaze at it intently, it was a beautiful wand. Harry took hold of it gently and immediately felt a warm aura surround him. The room seemed to brighten more as Harry held the wand. Olivander and Layla looked around them, "Curious, very curious."

"Sorry, but what do you mean 'curious'?" Harry looked up at the old man, confused.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. It is curious that this one chose you. The phoenix feather that resides in this wand, gave another two feathers. It is curious this wand would choose you, when it's brother gave you that scare." Olivander pointed to Harry's forehead. Layla's eye widened at the scare on his forehead, her hand unconsciously rising to rest on her forehead.

_How can he have the same birth mark as me?_ Layla's green eyes spared a glance to the old man and saw him looking at her from the corner of his eye. She immediately guessed that he knew something that she didn't.

"Now, Miss Mortinino, let's see if I can find you something." Her eyes followed the old man with suspicion but turned to Harry and smiled happily.

"Congratulations on getting your own wand." Harry smiled back, nodding his head in appreciation.

"Ah, here, try this." She was handed a light wood wand. She nodded and gave it a small gentle wave, which caused a near by shelf to shutter and send boxes falling to the floor. She sighed and gently placed the wand on the counter. "Well, let's try something else."

"This might take a while," she muttered with a small pout, which Harry chuckled at.

A knock on the window was suddenly heard, turning to only see Rubius Hagrid. Layla had heard of him, but not the way she wanted to as she was listening in on a conversation between her father and Lucius. "Happy birthday Harry!" She heard him say and saw a beatuiful white owl with small black speckles on its folded wings. She stared in amazement, but soon stopped when she heard Furaie hiss in jealously. She giggled and pecked him on his scalely head. Harry saw this and gasped.

"You have a pet snake?" He watched at the snake slithered gently across Layla's shoulders and sat there while staring at Harry.

"Oh, sorry about him. He's been very quiet, but he's not a snake." Harry looked at her doubtfully, which she merely rolled her eyes at and placed a hand on Furaie's head. "He's a shape shifter. He can morph in to almost every creature if he wanted to." Furaie then changed in to a small black fox squirrel to prove her point and morphed back in to a snake.

"That's amazing," She nodded in agreement, clearly that wasn't the first time she's heard that statement. Furaie hissed at the praised, but stopped and slithered inside of Layla's clothes when Olivander came back.

"Try this one," He handed her a lovely dark wooden wand, much similar to Harry's. She looked at it curiously when she noticed a very unique carving at the end of the wand. It was the symbol of a single tear drop. She took it gently in to her hand and immediately felt the warm sensation course through her body. Giving the wand a small wave, a bright line of red sparks followed the tip before disappearing. She smiled at the wand happily before turning to Olivander, who in turn, had a very curious gleam in his eye.

"Is something worng, sir?" She asked politely but was responded with a shake of the head.

"Not at all Miss Mortinino. It's just very curious that you would end up with this wand, when it also, holds the phoenix feather that is kin to the one that resides in Mr. Potters wand and..." he hesitated, but she nodded in understanding.

"Voldemort," she stated simply and without difficulty. Olivander and Harry stared at her in surprise. "I do not fear the name of a man that will has perished." She smiledat the old man and thanked him for his helping in finding her wand.

"Layla," she heard her name called from the door, seeing it to be her father. She smiled at him but it slowly went away when she saw the shocked expression on his usually calm and composed face.

* * *

><p>He saw them both, standing side by side; it unnerved him. Layla was his daughter, that much he made sure she knew of. However, being as she isn't his own by blood, he made sure to let her know how much he loved her. And now, here was his daughter's <strong>real<strong> blood relative. _No, I can't let her go... I __**won't**__ let her go._ His determination slowly disapparated when he saw the look in their eyes and the hands that were inches away from each, slightly glowing and radiated the escence of pure magic. His mind began to turn as he thought of the possiblities that would occur.

How long could he keep her to himself?

How long will he be able to keep the truth from her, his little girl?

How long did he, Marcus Mortinino, have to keep his little bird in her pure blissful cage, before he would have to release her and let her fly away from him?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, wasn't that a little intense for Marcus. But do not fret, all will be revealed in time. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry for updating so late on this chapter, but believe me, I tried to hurry up with this chapter as soon as I could.<strong>

**I'd like to say a special thank you to kagomesbutterflyfeeling (one my faithful and loving friends), GryffindorGirl347 (who is amazing by the way) and GhostOfFanfiction! Your reviews are what keep this story alive and give me great inspiration!**

**Til we meet again!**

**-lostfeather1:)**


	4. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, only Layla Mortinino, Furaie (her shape shifting pet) and Marcus Mortinino (Layla's father). As well as other mentionings of OCs that do NOT belong in Harry Potter.**

**I apologise for the lateness of this update. Been pretty busy and I was watching the entire Harry Pottter series. Which, I must say, is ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT! HARRY POTER FOR THE WIN! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Layla was troubled to say the least. Her father had been on edge ever since they left Olivanders and Harry. He seemed to be cold toward Harry, and it caused Layla to worry. Was it something he knew about Harry? Was her father angry at Harry for being famous, or something? Whatever it was, she planned on finding out.

"Father, are you alright?" She asked gently that afternoon when they returned from shopping. Her father was sitting in his arm chair, looking exhausted and stressed. She watched at he gave her a tired smile, nodding his head.

"I'm alright sweetheart. I'm just a little tired and stressed about work. I have a meeting tomorrow that Fudge wants my to attend, given my reputation and all." Layla held back a scowl. She never really did like the man, for his judgements and rulings were misleading; that's what angered her.

"As long as you're alright father?" She walked to him and stood by his side, looking at him in worry. He smiled at her, raising a hand to gently caress the side of her face. His expression became seriously suddenly that it startled her.

"There's something I want you to do when you go to Hogwarts, please." She nodded confused. "Layla, please stay away from Harry Potter." Her eyes widened, but didn't say anything as he continued, "I'm worried about the trouble he will cause when he starts school with you. Please, Layla, will you do this for me?" His voice was strained and sounded like he was desperately begging her, which she had noticed.

She remained silent for a moment, thinking back to the time when she met Harry Potter. There was something about him that intrigued her, and made her feel so relieved and calm whenever he was near her. When her father had nearly dragged her out of the store, the separation that was growing between her and Harry had made her chest tighten. But there was something she couldn't figure, the big question sinking deeper into her thoughts and practically consuming them.

Why did she feel that way?

And the more she thought, the more questions began to form. What was it about Harry Potter that made Layla feel ill whenever she was far away from him? Even now, she felt the faint ache in her chest as she continued to think about the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Layla?"

Snapping out of her thought process, her emerald eyes met with her father's, concern etched in with the dark green of her father's eyes. Sighing with reluctance, she nodded slowly, but still mentally told herself that it was going to be impossible to be away from Harry Potter. "Yes father. I... I will try and stay away from him." Her voice was soft but mumbled with despair.

Marcus knew it wasn't fair on Layla, she would see the boy again, sooner or later. He couldn't keep her apart from him no matter how much he would try, it would be the same. Hopefully, Layla will be in a school house that would be for her, preferably away from the Potter boy. But for Marcus, knowing his luck as of late, anything was possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Harry couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her, the girl he met in Olivander's. She was amazing and had this warm aura about her that made him radiate with happiness and relief. She was a beautiful girl, but also very familar, like he saw her in a dream.

_I wonder if I will see her again at Hogwarts? Maybe I should ask Hagrid..._

* * *

><p>Layla Mortinino, Harry hoped he would see her again, and if possible, gain his first real friend.<p>

Layla would be lying to say she was happy, becuase really, she couldn't be anything but miserable. She had wanted to become friends with Harry Potter, she didn't care that he was famous. There was something special about him whenever she was near him. A connection had formed between them, that she could tell. It was like when they shook hands, a feeling of relief and contentment. And that glow when they touched, it was magic; powerful magic.

But she couldn't be near Harry anymore, her father being an obstacle. She couldn't refuse his promise, for she would be betraying herself. To betray her father was something unspeakable to her. She wouldn't dare, she loved him too much.

_What should I do? I want to see Harry again... Why does father want to keep me away? I don't understand it..._

She sighed, but binking when she felt soft fur brushing against her palms, seeing Furaie staring up at her with a concerned gaze in the form of a black cat. She smiled at him and stroked his head lovingly. "I'm alright Furaie, just thinking of an interesting year I'm going to have at Hogwarts." She smiled at her pet gently and closed her, laying back on her soft bed. It was only moments after she drifted off into the dreams that consisted of Harry Potter, the man that looked like him and a woman that looked like herself, as well as a bright green flash that brought the happy dream to an abrupt end.

* * *

><p>It was the next day that Layla was standing at the door, waiting for her father to come with her to go to the train station where it would take her to Hogwarts. Her foot was tapping with impatience, her green eyes narrowed. Furaie let out a yowl, whining about how he wanted to be let out of his cage. She sighed again, looking at him sadly, "I'm sorry Furaie, but I can't let you out. I promise when we get on the train, you can come out and looked around with me, okay?" She smiled when she heard his chirp with appreciation.<p>

"Layla dear, let's go." Her father came into view, holding a black box in his hand while the other held a bag. He smiled at her curious gazing and handed her the small bag. She looked at it questioning what was inside, before turning to him.

"What is it father?" She asked suspiciously, causing her father to chuckle.

"It's just a little goodbye present. You'll find it very useful for when you go to school." He smiled as he watched her open it, only for her eyes to widen and looked up at him in disbelief.

"Father, this is-" Her smile made Marcus' heart warm. He nodded to her, but began slightly winded when he felt her slam into him, crushing him only a little. He chuckled deeply and brought her closer, breathing in her mango and vanilla cream scent.

"I hope you like, and in return, all I ask is that you write to me every day." She nodded with mild enthusiasm with a gentle smile.

"Thank you so much Daddy!" She smiled brighter and took his hand as they walked out of the Mortinino Manor to head to the train station.

"Father, do you know where we're going." She walked beside Marcus, looking around to see if she could spot any other students, but was having no success. Marcus frowned accusingly at his daughter, feeling down at her doubting him.

"Sweetheart, I was a student that went to Hogwarts, surely you cannot be questioning me." Layla raised an elegant brow at him, eyes glowing with suspicion.

"Father, I'm sorry to question, but I do recall you getting us lost on several occasions. I have but a little reason to doubt you." Her tone was flat and rang truth in every word, which only brought more shame to Marcus, and could feel a hit to his pride as a parent. He sighed and continued to walk, looking around to try and give some indication that he was leading them in the right direction.

It wasn't long before Marcus spotted a familar face, however, it brought on a hard and cold look to appear in his eyes. Layla looked around, oblivious to her father's expression, before seeing of none other than Harry Potter himself. A small smile began to appear on her face, before remembering what her father had said. She spared a glance up at her father, who was looking down at her with hard eyes. She gulped and looked down. Layla began to wonder on how she was going to survive this trip to Hogwarts, let alone a whole year without even conversing with Harry Potter. Then, a thought occurred to Layla.

_What if I must speak with Harry Potter? I mean, surely we will be in at least one class together, therefore, we will have no choice but to speak with one another. So..._ She glanced at her father again for a brief moment, before turning back to the boy, who was currently talking to a lady with short red hair. Giving a small smile, a shimmer had formed in her green eyes before smiling up at her father, as if apologetic. _I'm sorry father, but I have to know what it is about Harry Potter that intrigues me._

"Come on, let's go." She heard her father say before she was pulled along towards Harry Potter, pulling her stuff along behind her.

"But father-"

"We have to go through the wall. Don't worry, Muggles won't even be looking." Marcus spared a glance to Harry with a dark glare and a slight hiss. "Beside, we wouldn't want to stay in the company of a boy that clearly has no class. Come Layla, " Layla nodded glumly at him before they both rushed through the door before Harry and another boy could go through. She spared Harry one last glance before she went through the wall, giving the boy a defeated gaze with rising tears, catching Harry's shocked gaze with widened eyes behind the round glasses.

Layla and Harry thoughts were set on the same stream, coming to only one question that left them feeling a sadness that seemed to confuse them to no end.

_Why can't we be friends..?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. Please review and give me opinions and suggestion, otherwise I won't know and therefore, not update. <strong>

**I have a question for people, just to give me some ideas for future chapters. **

**~Who do you want to be Layla's godfather?~**

**1. Sirius Black - Might work for the third book.**

**2. Remus Lupin - A vague thought since he's a werewolf.**

**3. Severus Snape - I have been thinking A LOT about this one, but he hasn't met Layla yet and is going to be in for a BIG surprise. **

**Well, please leave a review with your answer and I will get back to you. Remember, if people don't review, I can't update. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	5. Train Chatter

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentionings of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

**I would like to apologise to all my reviewers and people that have favourited/alerted my story for such a **_**VERY**_** late update. Things have gotten down and life is just keeps going round. **

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>To say Harry Potter was confused and frustrated was an understatement. He couldn't understand why Layla's father seemed very hostile when he saw him, and appeared determined to keep Layla away from him. He felt very lost and a sense of lonliness whenever Layla was away from him. He felt complete and utterly relieved when he met her. She was a beautiful girl and was so kind and caring. She didn't care that he was famous, she just wanted to be his friend, and he would have more than happily accepted her friendship. There was only one issue that had made itself known that stood between Harry Potter and Layla Mortinino.<p>

Marcus Mortinino; Layla's father.

It left Harry in utter confusion as to why the man seems so cold to him and protective of Layla. Though he will admit that he only met the man for only a few minutes, it was only in that short time that the man and Harry came to a sort of stand off. Mr. Mortinino being the predator, while Harry became his unfortunate prey. But not only that, it was at the train station that he saw her again, but this time, she looked so timid and sad. Her expression of despair had clenched at his heart. He felt the need to run to her and embrace her in comfort, wanting to let her know that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to let her know that he was there, for her.

He stopped in mid thought. _Why would I feel that way?_

_What was it about her that made me want to comfort her?_

_Why did I want to hold her?_

For the time being, he would have to leave the thoughts of Layla Mortinino. It was then that he saw a boy, in fact, the same boy that he met before going through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, standing at the door with a look of uncertainty. "Excuse me, but do you mind if I join you. Everywhere else is full." Harry smiled at the boy.

"Not at all." He gestured to the seat opposite to him and began talking to the boy known as Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p>Layla sighed as she walked down the aisle, trying to find at least one place that she can seat and let Furaie out of his cage so he could stop his whining. She had been walking for at least twenty minutes to try and find one compartment that was empty. She continued her slow pace, but stopped when she heard Furaie growl lowly. She looked at him in his cage to find him in the form of a small wolf cub, looking up at her with pleading blue eyes. She sighed heavily and pouted, "You're not going to stop complaining until I let you out, aren't you?"<p>

His response was a small twitch of the ear and a tilt of his head, making him give her the look of an innocent puppy. She glared at the creature that was her familiar and unlocked his cage to let him immediately jump out of the cage and morph into a small panther cub. She smiled at the creature that was walking beside her, until she saw three people ahead, infront of a compartment. Walking closer, she noticed Furaie's behaviour became more rigid and was intrigued. As she got closer, she noticed the familar sleeked back platinum blonde hair, as well as the two very large and burly looking boys on each side of him. She sighed, thinking of all sorts of situations that could probably lead a _certain Malfoy_ she knew of, being in trouble. Cautiously, she approached the three known troublemakers, Furaie right beside her.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was furious to say the least. All he wanted was to get acquainted with the great Harry Potter, but it was sudden that he found that the Boy-Who-Lived was already friends with the vile blood traitor Weasley, or as he had found a new name for the family; Weasel. He had hoped that being friends with the Potter boy, that his father would be pleased and impressed with his son, but as it shows, he would not be speaking highly of him when it would come to talking with his father.<p>

And so, here he was, Draco Malfoy in a start-up brawl and ever-lasting rivalry with the Boy Wonder and his sidekick, Weasel. Crabbe and Goyle were already about to draw their wands and hex the boys into the next century, but did not move until given an order from Draco.

"I hope you three are not causing trouble when we haven't even arrived to Hogwarts yet," spoke a soft yet stern voice from behind them. Turning suddenly to find none other than Layla Mortinino herself, leaving against the window and wall opposite to them. Draco froze at the sight of her, glaring sternly at him with her ever-so-bright emerald eyes; his favourite colour.

"Layla?" He heard Potter speak from behind him, only to find Layla blink in suprise and tilt her head to see Harry's face. Her eyes glittered in amazement and a small smile broke through her stern mask.

"Hello Harry," she greeted gently and began to approach the door, but was stopped and blocked off by Draco who frowned at her in suspicion.

"Layla, what are you doing here, and how is it that you've come to know _Potter_?" He sneered at the name that he now came to loathe with every fibre of his being. Layla glared at him for his sudden behaviour and demands of her.

"Watch your tone, Malfoy." She replied with a straight tone, the some one she used whenever Draco was being rude to herself and other people. He stopped and looked down, feeling somewhat ashamed at his attitude that he was currently taking out on his best friend. She shook her head disapprovingly at him and walked around him to face Harry again. She smiled at him apologetically, "I apologise for the behaviour of my friend here. He sometimes let's his temper get the better of him." She watched Harry stood still in front of her, his eyes gazing intently at her. She coud feel the warm sensation she felt when she first met him. She felt complete again.

* * *

><p>There she was, standing there looking stern and quite unnerving as she was scolding Draco Malfoy. He was a little confused, wondering how Layla knew this boy, but let it pass when she met his gaze. She smiled at him sadly, "I apologise for the behaviour of my friend here. He sometimes let's his temper get the better of him." She smiled again, keeping her gaze on him. He was mesmerised by her, as he was whenever he was saw her. Her smile was always bright and full of joy, it was something Harry had never seen before and the emotion she gave off made him feel warm and comforted.<p>

"Layla, what are you doing here?" Draco raised his demand, clearly not happy with the situation at the present time. She turned her green eyes on him, flashing in irritation. Draco silently cursed himself for not being respectfully, knowing full well what would happen if he didn't show any when in Layla's presence.

"I'm sorry Draco, what was it you were saying?" She raised a perfect brow at him and his manners. He sighed with a boiling rage inside him, feeling the stares of both his "friends", the Weasel and Saint Potter. His silver blue eyes remained stern and narrowed when he met the emerald's of his best friend.

"I apologise Layla, I did not mean to be rude. However, it seems that Potter would prefer the company of _Weasley_, rather than mine and yours." His spoke through clenched teeth, restraining himself from speaking out of term and in an inproper manner; Layla was only being civilised and polite, it was not her fault for his lack of manners and anger issues towards the Weasel and Saint Potter. He watched as Layla blinked in suprise at his statement and turned to said Weasley and Potter.

"You would not prefer my company," she spoke sadly and gently, her beautiful face falling slowly at the news of two boys she had found to be quite interesting if they could confront Draco in such a way that it amused her. She quite like the attitude and daring boldness of the two before her, but she had seemed to have been wrong. If what Draco had said was true, then she was going to be quite saddened at the fact that Harry may not want to talk to her, or even be her friend.

"Oh! No, it's not you that we have a problem with. It's Malfoy and his lackey's here that are causing a scene!" Weasley voiced his opinion and sent a heated glare at the three intruders. He seemed to not mind the girl, she was nice and polite, also quite cute. He did not, however, enjoy the company of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Layla, it's alright. We were not refering to you, it's Malfoy that's the issue here." Harry's eyes shifted to land on and meet Draco glared with his own. He only met Draco Malfoy in Diagon for no more than ten minutes and already he had come to the conclusion that he hated the boy. He was so self-centered and egotistical, it was amazing that Layla was friends with him.

"Oh, well in that case. Draco, why don't you go back to your compartment, I'm sure Mr Zabini would like to have you back for company. I will see you when we get off, alright?" She smiled at Draco kindly, her hair falling over her shoulder gently. Harry blinked while Ron gapped as they continued to watch what was occurring. Draco sneered at them before nodding to Layla with a glare and left in huff with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. He heard Layla sigh heavily before turning and smiling happily, "Well, it sure is good to see you again Harry Potter." Harry smiled at her and nodded before sitting down with Layla beside.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." Ron spoke with a small blush forming at the girl. She smiled and held out her hand to him.

"A pleasure, I'm Layla Mortinino." Ron blinked for a moment before he gasped.

"Wait, you're Marcus Mortinino's daughter?" That through a loop for Harry, confused more than ever. How did Ron know Layla's father? He stopped thinking to find Layla laughing fondly with a nod of confirmation.

"Yes, he's my father. But please don't judge him just because he was a Slytherin. He really is very kind and caring once you get to know him." Ron seemed sceptical about it all.

"Well, it's just- Your dad... He, um-"

"He what?" She urged gently.

"He's sort of a well known man in the Ministry. My dad's always going on how your dad helps with the Ministries problems and that your dad had put in a good word for my dad's department." Ron's face was bright red, a shade lighter than his hair.

"Oh, wait, does your dad work in the Ministry, the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts?" When he nodded, Layla beamed at him with a smile that seemed to glow. Harry felt the familiar warm feeling again, it was building up in his chest, he felt so happy. He continued to watched as his two first new friends chattered happily with each other. Harry had found out that Marcus was quite a fair and honorable man, though how he was sorted into the Slytherin House was beyond Ron.

"Well, I cannot wait to go to Hogwarts. I'm actually hoping I be sorted into Gryffindor." Layla smiled with light enthusiasm. Harry smiled at her, feeling more warm and elated inside. Ron nodded in agreement, wanting to be in Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to reach the Hogwarts Station where they got off. First years were scattered and confused as to what to do, but was soon relieved when someone had called for all the first years to follow him. Layla had recognised him when she saw his through the window and was waving at Harry. Layla walked beside Harry, and took hold of his hand, much to his and her own confusion. Harry merely smiled at her and clutched on to her hand, gripping it tightly. But of them approached the large man, both in size and height.<p>

"Hey Hagrid," Harry greeted cheerfully, staring up at the man with long dark hair and a large black beard.

Hagrid turned and looked down, only for his dark eyes to widen in shock. There they were, the replica's of the late James and Lily Potter. These were the Potter twins, though their appearances revealed otherwise, Hagrid knew better and could tell who they were anywhere. But what had shocked him so was the fact that they now knew each other and stood beside each other, hand-in-hand and smiling. Hagrid took both of them in, his eyes scanning both of their faces.

Harry James Potter.

He took after James, the famous dark unruly hair and round glasses, except for his eyes, a deep emerald green that he had inherited from Lily. With the addition of the famous scar that had marked him in rememberance of the defeat of You-Know-Who. And as he thought of Lily, his eyes shifted to meet Lily's eyes again, only to see an eleven year old replica of her. Though she was known as Layla Mortinino, (adopted) daughter of Marcus Mortinino, Hagrid was one of the few people that knew who she really was.

Layla Lily Potter.

She had her mother's long carmine hair, wavy and slight unsettled. She was beautiful for a girl of eleven years of age, and Hagrid could tell that she was going to be a heartbreaker as she gets older. Her eyes were also like her mother's, and the same as Harry's, a perfect shade of emerald that sparkled with innocence. She was so innocent that it was hard to believe that she was the unspoken and unknown Girl-Who-Lived. But as it is, she was here, at Hogwarts where she would be protected and grow up with friends.

"Hagrid, are you alright?" He was pulled from his thoughts and blinked to meet the worried looks of both Harry and Layla.

"Oh, uh, yeh. I'm fine, just a lil' tired. Righ' then, all first years, follow me!" He turned quickly and walked towards the boats. Leaving Layla and Harry to look at one another and shrug before following the half giant. Soon, they would be fully welcomed to the world of magic, wonder and dreams. And for Harry and Layla, this was going to be the start of an adventure that would change their worlds, both for the better and for worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for the VERY late update! Well, I hope you will review after reading. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear from you!<strong>

**-lostfeather1;)**


	6. The Sorting, Thoughts and Home

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentionings of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5**

It was beautiful, beyond anything they had ever seen. A sight before them that had left them breathless and in wonder. As the sat in the boats, gazing up in amazement at the beautiful and enchanting sight of the castle, it was hard for the boys and girls to believe that they will be staying in such a place as this.

_It beautiful, more wonderful than I had ever thought. I can't believe it, I am finally here. I'm at Hogwarts!_ Layla tried hard to contain her excitement. She was thrilled and far too excited that she didn't even acknowledge what Ron was saying. She felt Furaie move in her new school robes to rest on her shoulders. She smiled brightly, never tearing her eyes away from the castle that was going to be her home.

_Home... I'm finally home!_ She wished she had another pair of eyes to look around and gaze at everything her eyes set on. They left the boats to start their journey up the many flights of stairs. that lead to the large set of heavy wooden door. As Layla and Harry took each step up, the nerves seemed to be rising from within. It seemed that, though Layla was looking forward to meeting new people, learning more about magic and becoming a witch, Layla could still feel the nerves churning in her stomach.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," spoke a stern looking woman as she was standing at the top of the stairs, staring down each boy and girl that was before her. The expression on the woman's face wasn't helping the nervousness that was plagued over the children's heads, but waited for her to address them anyway.

"Profess'r McGonagall," Hagrid nodded to the woman and left to walk through the doors, immediately closing behind him that didn't give a chance for the first years to look inside. But that was soon short lived when they saw the woman, now known as Professor McGonagall, was intently gazing over each students face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," from her reaction, Layla and Harry could tell that the Professor did not like the Slytherin House very much. "Now while you are here, every student in each house will be your family. Triumphs earn your house points, while rule breaking lose you points. Keep in mind that at the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup." Students began to become more anxious at this new information. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." And with that, she walked away to walk through the doors.

Judging from the way things were looking to Layla, she could see that almost every student was very nervous about what would await them. Layla had asked her father what they had to do to be Sorted into Houses, but her father simply smiled mysteriously at her and told her that she would have to wait and see. She felt Harry's hand clutched onto her own quite tightly, but didn't say anything for being too nervous herself. What was to happen for them to be sorted? Did they have to compete in some sort of challenge? Was it a magic test?

"Well, looks like you've found new friends Layla," she turned to see Blaise Zabini standing to her far left, near Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. She frowned at them suspiciously.

"Your point," she stated sceptically, her green eyes narrowing at the boys. She noticed that Harry seemed to sense her change in behaviour and tightened his hold on her hand. She felt the calming sensation wash over her instantly.

"Layla, where were you at the station. I was looking all over for you." Draco approached her and Harry, glaring solely at Harry. He turned to Layla, before spying how she was holding onto the Potter boy's hand. A deep boiling rage was swelling up inside of him, feeling the immense emotion of jealously rising to the point where he wanted to hex Potter into the next century.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I got so caught up in the excitement of seeing the castle that it slipped my mind." Her voice was soft, so much that it came out as a whisper. "I mean, who wouldn't be happy being here?" She smiled, letting out a small chuckle when she felt Furaie slithering under her robes around her shoulders. She looked to the front to see the professor had returned. Letting go of Harry's hand, Layla followed the other students into the hall filled with students and bright lights. Again, she was consumed by the magical feeling around her, making her feel warm inside. It was an amazing feeling, one that she hoped would never deminish and always stay bright.

It was still overwhelming for Harry, for this was all _very_ new to him. What more could he possibly wish for? How much was his life going to change? But if there was one thing that he couldn't be more than happy about; he finally found a place that he could truely call _home._

No more Dursley's. No more sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. No more having to be treated as nothing.

_No more..._ He turned to the girl next to him, staring up at the ceiling that was the perfect view of a night sky, beautiful and enchanting. He smiled at her expression of awe and hoped, for some reason that was still unknown to him, that he would always see her smiling.

"Wait along here please," Professor McGonagall spoke, gesturing along in front of her, where she stood beside a wooden stool, with an old worn hat sitting on top. It was soon after that the entire hall fell silent, all gazing at the hat. Suddenly, it jumped to life, tipping from side to side on the stool and, if no one was more shocked, began to sing;

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of fail;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)._

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall errupted into a loud applause, some cheering being heard from different tables. Layla clapped as well, smiling at the hat when it went to being still and silent. The other first years clapped hesitantly, not sure what to make of a singing hat, but eventually came to the realisation that in this world of magic, anything is possible.

"Now, I will each call your name's and then you come forward, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your Houses." Professor McGonagall held a long scroll in one hand, and the hat in the other. And so, the Sorting began, students in alphabetical order. "Abbot, Hannah!"

It was a few moments, before the hat had shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Layla smiled as cheers came from different tables when the hat called out different Houses for each student. Some of the other first years seemed to relax while they watched each other being called out, wondering what House they will be placed in.

"Granger, Hermione!"

A petite girl with brown bushy hair approached the stool, looking slightly nervous, but relaxed when she sat down. The sat on her head, covering her eyes before letting a shout, "GRYFFINDOR!" Layla heard Ron groan as the table behind her cheered. When Ron saw her questioning gaze, he shook his head and saying he would tell her another time. The sorting continued for a while, going through all the students listed in order.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Layla shot her eyes up when she saw Draco in front of Professor McGonagall, eyes gazing intently at the hat. He sat on the stool, waiting for the hat to be place on his head, only for the hat to cry-

"SLYTHERIN!" Layla shook her head, not at all surprised that Draco was sorted into the Slytherin House. She sighed and watched Draco smirked darkly while he sat at the table with his fellow classmates. He caught her gaze and grinned at her, hope in his eyes for her to join him. Layla smiled weakly at him, knowing immediately that she will never be sorted into Slytherin, it wasn't her house.

"Mortinino, Layla!" Layla almost jumped when she heard her name called. Looking at Harry who smiled encouragingly at her, pushing her forward gently for her to move. She took a deep breath and stood in front of the Professor, only to watch the woman's eyes to widened in shock and recognition before blinking. Layla sat on the stool, feeling the hat cover her eyes.

_"Well well, this is definitely a surprise. I would never have thought that I would be sorting __**you**__."_

Layla, confused beyond anything, _Why are you surprised at sorting me?_

_"Hm... well, it would seem that there is quite a lot that you are not aware of. Such tragedy you've been through in your few years of life... Raised by a Slytherin, though a very __**peculiar**__ Slytherin, indeed. Many secrets have been kept from you... You are indeed your mother's daughter._

Layla gasped at the what the hat had said to her. _You knew my mother?_

_"Indeed I did. But nevermind that, I am here to sort you, not prattle on about the past. Let's see, you're very brave and couragious, intelligent, and extremely loyal to your friends. But- what's this? You are quite cunning when the need arises. Hm... Quite a difficult mind you have."_

_I will take anything but Slytherin. Though I am aware that my best friend is in that house, it is not where __**I**__ belong._

_"Quite right. Yes, I believe you will do well in-_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table erupted into applause and cheers as Layla grinned happily and rushed to the table to sit beside the girl known as Hermione. She turned to look at Harry gave him an encouraging smile, nodding to him. He smiled at her warmly, nodding back before-

"Potter, Harry!"

Layla watched intently as the whispers and murmurs rang throughout the hall, but she ignored it all. She focused on Harry as he stood infront of Professor McGonagall, before sitting himself on the stool. The hat was placed over his eyes, and all went eagerly quiet.

It took a long time, some students starting to chatter to one another. But all stopped when the hat let out a cry, "GRYFFINDOR!" She beamed and cheered with the other Gryffindors. She waved him over, and he rushed to her, though was taken by surprise as she suddenly wrapped him in a tight embrace, but returned the gesture nonetheless. He held her for moment, the feeling coming to him naturally before turning and shaking hands with a few people. He spared a glance the the head table, only to find the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, smiling at Harry and Layla, giving them a gleaming wink as he raised his glass to them. Layla grinned back while Harry smiled before they both took their seats to wait for the sorting to continue.

* * *

><p>When he heard her name called, he only glanced up because her father was a friend of his when they were both in school together. Marcus Mortinino was probably the only tolerable Slytherin, a noble Slytherin that didn't think anything on prejudice matters.<p>

However, the sight he was met with, almost threw him off his seat. There, standing infront of the Head table, was a younger version of the woman he loved. She was an exact replica, a splitting image that he could not tear his eyes away from. One word rang through his head and almost drown his mind with memories, both blissful and horrific.

_Lily..._

She was the most beautiful little girl he had seen. Eyes of finely cut emeralds that sparkled in the light. Long cascading carmine hair that ended at her elbows. Finely shaped jaw that was set at a distinct angle. This little girl wasn't just the daughter of an old friend or lost love. She wasn't just a girl that not only brought up a past forever remembered. No, it was much more than that.

She _was_ Lily.

He gazed intently at her when she sat on the stool, the hat sitting exactly the same way when he watched Lily be sorted. Though it was taking longer than usual, it finally cried the expected house, "GRYFFINDOR!" He heaved a heavy sighed, as if relieved that she was placed into the house he despised. He kept his eyes on her, and it was when she sat down did she see her eyes set on someone. He looked over the crowd of first years, and finally found who she was watching.

Harry _James Potter_.

He scoffed inwardly as he observed the boy's features. He too, was an exact replica of a parent, his father, James Potter. He loathed the man ever since he met him. The one man he despised above all others, on par with a certain heir to the name of _Black_. Harry had the same messy mop of raven hair, round glasses and physical frame; small and skinny. Only one difference set him apart from his father, only for that feature to be an inheritant from Lily.

Her _eyes_.

It was cruel that the boy had to have Lily's eyes, though a small part of him was whispering in his ear that he should be thankful. However, that still didn't help the fact that the boy was the spawn of Potter. Though he would have to set those thoughts aside for the moment, for right now, his mind was solely focused on the daughter of Lily. He also felt regret and heartache when looking at her, as she too, was the daughter of Potter. Even if it was unknown to her and the boy, it was still a distinct fact that he couldn't fully accept.

Fate seemed to be even more cruel to him as the Potter boy sat on the stool, the hat resting on his head. He waited for what seemed to be far too long, and was startled, but hardly surprised when he heard the cry of Gryffindor. The boy rushed to the table that was full of cheers and victorious enjoyment. His heart became heavy at the next action that took form, gazing in longing, deep rage and jealously as the two twins, unknown to them, embraced one another with smile of complete relief and content. He could practically see the magic glowing around them, that it was almost unbearable for him to simply watch, yet couldn't turn away.

Yes, Fate was cruel... especially to him.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. It just wasn't possible in his eyes, no matter how they were deceiving him. His mind just couldn't seem to register what had just occured and wasn't able to comprehend the reality of it all. He continued to watch in shock as his best friend, the one person that meant so much to him, hug the Potter boy.<p>

_Why?_

That was the only question that left him feeling so alone and unwanted. It had caused a clenching pain in his chest, but couldn't bring himself to even cringe. He couldn't show weakness, he was a Malfoy and no Malfoy show weakness. But Layla, she was his best friend, a dear person in his life. And now here she was, smiling happily at Potter while they watched the rest of the sorting. He sneered at the sight of them together. He felt disgusted that Potter had the audacity of touching Layla, his best friend.

But that wasn't all, she was sorted into the house his family, including himself, hated above all others; Gryffindor. Yes, he would admit that Layla possessed the qualities of being a Gryffindor, she was brave and kind. However, she also possessed the same qualities of being a worthy Slytherin. He could remember all the times when Layla was ambitious and had a edge of being as cunning as a snake. So how was it that she was placed into Gryffindor, why wasn't placed into the same house as him, where they could be together always.

Unless... she had asked the hat for her _not_ to be placed into Slytherin. Was it possible for her to have requested or even demanded to be placed anywhere other than Slytherin?

He would have to wait for the opportune moment to ask her, preferably when Potter boy wasn't around.

* * *

><p>Layla and Harry both cheered loudly when she heard Ron being sorted into Gryffindor, followed by the applause of his older brothers that Layla had recently discovered. Fred and George Weasley, the twins of the family, as well as Percy Weasley, Ron's third eldest brother.<p>

They sat by each other and waited for the sorting to finish, and were finally called to attention for the Headmaster to give his address. "Welcome back to those of previous years, and a great greeting to the new first years. I would personally like to welcome you to our beloved Hogwarts and wich you all the best and hopes of enjoying your beginnings of a long journey." He paused to nod and smile at everyone, a shinning twinkle in his eyes. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" And with that, he sat down as the tables clapped and cheered.

Layla was confused, she turned to Harry to find him as baffled as she felt and turned to Percy to ask him something. Layla blocked out all talking as the food suddenly appeared. Amazed and dazzled by the delicious and glorious pladders set out before her, she piled her plate with all the food she could before tucking in and filling herself with content.

Harry gasp as he soon realised the food was there and greedily ate all the food, thinking that it would disapear at anytime. Layla gigled softly and chewed on a nice piece of roast potato. She heard people talking about their families. A boy known as Seamus Finnegan saying his was a half-blood and that Neville Longbottom was a pure-blood that lived with grandmother and told them how the family thought he was a late bloomer, attempting to 'force the magic out of him'. Layla shook her head at the story, though didn't say anything.

"What about you Layla? What's your family like?" Asked a boy known as Dean Thomas.

"Well, I'm not sure what my mother was, but my father is a pureblood." She smiled at them, before blinking as the food disappeared before her, only for the deserts to appear in place. She was dazed at the sight of the various wonderful varities of deserts. She felt a few tears coming to her eyes at the delightful happiness.

"Layla, are you alright?" She turned to see Harry giving her a concerned look, a deep sense of worry was coursing them. She just smiled at him before shaking her head.

"I'm so happy!" She cheered with raised hands before filling her plate a tasteful looking treacle tart. Harry smiled at her expression before shaking his head at her and sampling a good looking piece of chocolate fudge.

After the deserts had disappeared, attention was called to the front where the Headmaster wanted to give a few start-of-term notices. "The first years please note- that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden-" he heard a few chuckles, "to all students. Also, I have been asked by our caretaker, Mr Filch, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Furthermore, I must tell you that third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Layla wasn't sure whether to laugh or reamin silent, but judging by the expression of her fellow housemates, it was something that was to be taken seriously. Percy Weasley was a Prefect and even he seemed a little on edge about the Headmaster's behaviour.

"Now that we have all been fed and wattered, let us finish the night with singing the Hogwarts song!" Dumbledore cried. Layla and Harry couldn't help but notice that the other teacher' smiles became rather fixed.

Dumbledore flicked his wand through the air, making a long golden ribbon fly out at the end of it and begin to form words. "Everyone, pick a tune and off we go!"

The hall bellowed loudly:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished at different times, and Harry laughed when he heard the Weasley twins finishing last with tones that would be used at a funeral.

"Ah music, a magic beyond all we do here! Time for bed! Off you go!"

And with those last words from the Headmaster, everyone filed out the room. Students turned down different corridors, all of the groups of students were lead by a Prefect to their house common around the students were paintings that would stop what they were doing to wave at the first years and welcome them to Hogwarts. Layla smiled dreamily around her, still not believing what she was seeing. Though she would admit that she was raised with magic always being around her, it was still chocking to accpet that she would be here, at a magical place such as this, learning how to control her magic and what she could do in the future. She was thrilled and couldn't be anymore happy.

"Peeves, show yourself!" shouted Percy that drew Layla from her day-dreaming, only to find a little man floating around upside down in the air. He smiled wickedly down at them, snickering.

"Ooooh, Ickle Firsties. What fun!"

"Enough Peeves. Leave, or I will go to the Bloody Baron!" And soon, the smiled faded from Peeves face, only for him to blow a raspberry at Percy and fly away.

"You'll want to be careful of Peeves, he'll only listen to the Bloody Baron. Not even us Prefects can control him. Ah, here we are." They had come to a stop in front of a large portrait that was a fat lady. She looked down at them and asked for the password.

"_Caput Draconis_," And the portait gave a small _click_ and opened to reveal a doorway. Entering, the first gathered around the large room that was decorated in the respective Gryffindor colours. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories are upstairs and down to your left, the girls on thr right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up." And with that, everyone left for their rooms.

Layla stopped when she felt a hand grip her own, only to find Harry smiling shyly at her. "Can I meet you downstairs tomorrow morning?" He sounded very hopefully, it made Layla smile. She had wanted to get to know more about Harry Potter, even if she had promised her father. She couldn't ignore the feeling she had whenever she was around him. It was as if she knew him all her life, like a special magical bond was forming between them.

"Sure, of course." She smiled and hugged him tightly before pulling away, "Good night Harry Potter," speaking softly, she smiled one last time and bid Ron goodnight as well. Walking upstairs to find herself sharing a room with three other girls.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she saw the same girl with brown bushy hair Ron had pointed out to her. Apparently he found her very irritating, but Layla wasn't going to judge.

"Pleasure, I'm Layla Mortinino," she replied with a charming smile. It was then that she suddenly began to giggle. Hermione gave her a questioning gaze, but soon jumped back out of fright when she saw a small black snake slither around Layla's shoulders.

"What is that?" She screamed, and ran to her bed to stand on it, looking fearful. Layla giggled againa and pulled the snake from uner her uniform collar.

"I'm really sorry, this is my pet. His name is Furaie. It's okay, he's not dangerous. He's a Shape-shifter!" She waved her hands around to calm the frantic girl. The snake merely looked at the girl boredly, before slithering around her shoulders and changing into a small black kitten.

Hermione gasped, "Wow." She didn't move from her spot, still too nervous. "I've read about Shape-shifters, they are extremely rare. They only take one master as their familiar. They're extinct because its impossible for them to mate and breed."

"Yes, well... My father took me to this store that a friend of his owned, and well... I looked around at all of the animals, when a particular creature caught my eye." She smiled down at her familiar, gazing at him with fond eyes. "And that's when I knew, he was meant for me, as I was meant for him..." Furaie purred, giving a small _mew_.

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded, "Well, as long as he's not dangerous. I don't mind him." She pulled on the curtain around her bed and went to sleep. Layla frowned but shrugged, moving to her own bed with Furaie. She looked out the window beside her bed post, seeing the Black Lake, glimmering white from the moon's rays. It was a beautiful sight, especially with looking up to find the stars all shining brightly in the night sky.

Hogwarts was a beautiful and the most magical place Layla could ever imagine, not to mention that she wouls be making new friends and learning new spell. She was, at last, at a place where she would never wish to forget.

She was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. I need feedback from you for this story to become better!<strong>

**Thank you to all those that reviewed!**

**A thanks to: **GhostOfFanfiction**, **kagomesbutterflyfeeling (one of my best reviwers and friends)**,** Ali**,** White-Lily-Rose**,** Luli Cullen**,** Speares** and** SilentStorm1999 **for reviewing my forth chapter!**

**Till next time!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	7. Vote!

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Hello to all my readers, followers and viewers! I have sent out this note to ask you a VERY important question!**

**WHICH STORY WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO UPDATE A-S-A-P?! **

**I am driving myself mad at which story I should be updating first because I have so many other stories I wish to post. But, I thought that I should update some of my stories that I already posted and people wish for me to update. **

**SO! I have created a poll on my profile that lets YOU decide which story you wish for me to continue and update most!**

**Please vote on my profile so that I know which story seems the most wanting for another chapter!**

**VOTE NOW! AND LET IT BEGIN!**

**You've all been amazing and I am so happy that there are so many people that love my stories! You blow my mind, people!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


End file.
